Where you are
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: Bokuto y Oikawa hablan dentro de una nave espacial sin rumbo mientras la Tierra y su destrucción hacen un bonito fondo. AU The 100.


Esta historia surgió entre un impulso por escribir algo dentro de The 100 (así que va a contener **spoilers** de la serie) y el no saber cómo abordar una pareja tan particular como son Bokuto y Oikawa juntos. No sé en qué momento la empecé y mucho menos cómo la terminé, simplemente salió sola. Creo que es bastante crack, mis Bokuto y Oikawa se mueven en un mundo destruido y desalentador que los ha cambiado bastante, así que no veréis la faceta más cómica que podría haber impreso en una escena universitaria.

Fue hecha especialmente para **Lena**, chica, me has hecho retorcer las neuronas hasta conseguir esto espero que haya valido la pena.

Tristemente HQ! no me pertenece y The 100 no me llena los bolsillos cada mes pero, bueno, tengo salud y Nutella en mi armario.

* * *

_[Tras la bomba de Hitolio a la que Paxton McCreary dio luz verde, el último lugar habitable de la Tierra (el Edén) fue destruido. Eligius Corporation se vio forzado a despegar sin rumbo al espacio, una nave que se usó durante cien años para inducir al hipersueño a más de cuatrocientas prisioneros tras la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Ahora la poca población terrestre que ha sobrevivido se cobija en sus paredes y, sin los alimentos ni el oxígeno suficiente para abastecer a toda una población, se plantean que la única solución es criogenizarse, esperando que con el paso del tiempo su planeta vuelva a ser apto]. _La historia se desarrolla en la serie de The 100, durante el último capítulo de la última temporada emitida.

* * *

—**Q**ue volvamos a vernos.

Dentro de la nave, observa a las bombas de Hitolio caer en picado sobre el último lugar habitable de la Tierra. Sin perdón. Nunca había sido su hogar, pero en algún momento podría haber llegado a serlo. Con ansias las ondas de las explosiones se convierten en torbellinos de humo negro y las lenguas de fuego rebañan un suelo que ya estaba casi yermo. No lo escucha. El fin del mundo es mudo. En el espacio no se oye nada. La historia del ser humano pasa como en una película a la que alguien se le olvidó subir el volumen.

_Al final vas a tener razón, Hajime, somos una plaga._

Lo que quedaba de humanidad se había ido recolocando a lo largo de los diferentes nodos de la _Eligius Corporation._ Una embarcación que nada tiene que envidiarle a _El Arca._ La echa de menos. A veces. La tranquilidad de levantarse junto a su mejor amigo, desayunar cereales en el comedor (por aquel entonces prometían ser como el arcoíris pero luego, al bajar y pisar por primera vez la Tierra y oler la selva, mojarse en la lluvia y ver la reflexión del sol en las gotas supo que todo había sido una misericordiosa mentira). No hacer nada salvo vivir_. _El recuerdo se le anuda en la garganta. Es una bola intragable. Sabe que va a llorar. Le pican los ojos. Hajime siempre bromeaba sobre lo feo que se ponía moqueando por la nariz. _Pero esta ocasión la merece, ¿sabes? Te estoy dejando atrás de una forma que nunca creí posible_. Por algún lado debe salir toda esa frustración que la guerra—las guerras habían mantenido escondida en el fondo de su cabeza. Ahora se ha colado por un resquicio y le amenaza con una insufrible realidad.

—Es bonito.

Contiene el susto en el pecho y se asegura de no exteriorizar el ataque cardiaco que acaba de causarle. Allí hay tantos bandos como personas y puede que ahora todos hagan una cruzada conjunta pero mañana cabe la posibilidad de que le raje la yugular.

—_¿Qué?_

Son como los relámpagos en una noche de tormenta. Sus ojos. Prácticamente dorados. Le ha visto antes, de pasada, en la arena que Octavia creó para unir Wonkru. Le cortó dos brazos a un tío en menos de un minuto. La sangre de uniforme.

—Hay algo bonito en la destrucción, ¿no crees? —Debe de doler el corte que le atraviesa el pecho, aunque está seca y sólo queda un olor a piel muerta y hierro—. Porque podemos crear algo nuevo de cero.

No tiene ni idea de si lo dice seriamente, pero la posibilidad de estar a la deriva durante diez años hasta que El Edén vuelva a florecer a Tōru le parece aterrador. Quizá el tío no es consciente. No hay suficiente comida para cuatrocientas bocas, y muchas estarían dispuestas a practicar el canibalismo para poder sobrevivir. A costa de cualquiera. Dejarían a los que entienden la embarcación y saben algo de medicina. Y ya está. Si bien nunca terminó en _El Arca_ su instrucción como astronauta, no hay que ser muy listo para saber la cantidad de oxígeno que necesitan al día. Lo confirmó poco después de que (prácticamente) lo empujaran junto a Mattsun —quien necesitaba una sutura urgente en el hombro izquierdo después de que esos cenutrios de exconvicto se pusieran a dispararse entre sí— hacia el almacén donde los depósitos de oxígeno se apiñan en altos bidones. Es normal que hubieran decidido inmergirse en el criosueño. El oxígeno da para tres años. Extraordinario.

—Una persona me dijo una vez que el problema lo teníamos nosotros. —Lo recuerda como si fuese ayer, justo después de que Clarke se fuera por matar a los habitantes del Monte Weather. Por aquel entonces no había estado en contra de su decisión: eran ellos o los otros, que habían estado cogiendo personas para drenarlas y experimentar con su sangre—. Siempre encontramos la forma de justificar nuestros actos de guerra.

—¿Y eso es malo? —Hasta entonces los separaba una distancia prudencial pero de repente está ahí, muy cerca. Lo medio empuja para pasar delante de él, sonriente. Socarrón—. ¿Incluso si vale la pena? Es muy utópico pensar que se van a resolver las diferencias hablando cuando ambas partes quieren cosas distintas y no queremos dar el brazo a torcer, ¿no? —Se apoya en la ventana. Detrás se infla una nube explosiva y se expande alrededor del planeta. Calcinándose—. No pareces el tipo de persona que se conforma, y muchos con lo que otros han decido por ti.

—No me estoy conformando pero-_Y, además_, no me conoces. —Es casi gracioso (casi, porque en realidad le molesta tener que _justificar_ lo que piensa), discutir sobre moral con alguien que apenas registra entre sus conocidos—. Si me conformara no estaría aquí.

—Estás aquí porque quieres vivir.

—¿No es lo mismo?

—¿Eres quien presiona el botón o el que corre porque escucha la alarma de incendios?

_Me gusta ser el que pulsa el botón pero solo si todos los que me importan saben en qué dirección deben correr._

Le faltan kilos de sueño y comida para esta conversación así que decide desviarla.

—Te aburres, ¿verdad? No tenías nada más que hacer y me has visto melancólico mirando a la Tierra por lo que te has dicho que era la hora de soltarle el rollo a alguien para entretenerte un rato.

Se le forma un hoyuelo cuando sonríe de lado, hacia la derecha. Cruza los brazos y no quiere reconocerlo porque el recuerdo de Hajime todavía está húmedo entre sus huesos y puede que no se seque jamás pero _qué brazos_.

—Me has pillado —reconoce, feliz. Ni una pizca de vergüenza sobre la piel—. Estaba dando una vuelta, después de cotillear un poco lo que traman los jefazos, te he visto, y me he dicho que tenía que hablar contigo para comprobar si eras más que una cara bonita.

Se muerde la mejilla interior, tratando de olvidar la (traicionera) tibieza que le araña el pecho.

—¿Y qué has descubierto?

—Que estás más guapo cuando no miras algo que no vas a poder recuperar.

Esta vez no puede evitarlo y se ríe. Aunque es horrible que alguien crea normal ligar en medio del fin del mundo.

—Sabes que no me refería a eso, ¿no?

—Puede.

Quiere preguntarle por la herida. La curiosidad le pica en la punta de los dedos. Quiere tocarla y saber en cuantas batallas se han visto y no se han matado. Si alguna vez compartieron el mismo bando.

—Me parece fatal.

—¿Pero funciona? —pregunta, serio, jugando con el arnés que rodea su traje negro.

_¿A que deje de pensar en todo lo demás?_

—Más de lo que debería.

Abre tanto la boca que podría verle la campanilla si se agacha, sorprendido. Hay una pizca de orgullo en su reacción, se le ilumina el rostro y sus dientes están ahí de nuevo, saludando. Es como si hubiera vuelto la luz tras un leve apagón.

—Bueno, es normal, soy maravilloso.

Tōru suelta una carcajada. Totalmente involuntaria. Ni siquiera recuerda apoyarse en el quicio de la venta, junto a él, ni encorvarse en busca de un apoyo que sus piernas no le dan. Se siente extraño, como si no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo. Deja caer la frente sobre el hombro de un tío que no conoce pero que huele a tierra húmeda y eso es casi como estar en casa.

—Me llamo Tōru.

—Kōtarō.

Le habla del mar, ese que Tōru nunca llegó a ver. "Es diáfano en las manos y azul en los días despejados, aunque a mí me gustaba ir de pesca porque Akaashi hacía una salsa increíble para acompañar. Ahora me han entrado ganas de comer pescado", rememora, lamiéndose el labio, "seguro que sí", se lo imagina, "tenía que ser precioso". No sabe qué más responderle porque se le ve feliz dentro del recuerdo, así que no dice nada más y deja que le cuente cosas. Todo. A veces también llama Keiji a ese Akaashi que mancha todas sus historias. Tōru se pregunta si él también habla así de Hajime. Con una triste felicidad que siempre muere en una sonrisa.

Se cuentan sueños que las bombas de Hetolio entierran poco a poco.

—Me hubiera gustado tener un caballo —puntualiza Tōru, mientras caminan hacia el módulo central.

Les han llamado para informarles de las nuevas medidas que atajarán, dadas las circunstancias.

—¡Yo tuve uno! —Kōtarō camina dando largas zancadas. Casi saltos. Cruzan una puerta y una corriente de aire los golpea dentro del pasillo—. Tenía dos colas, ya sabes —se encoge de hombros—, la radiación.

—Recuerdo que unos cuantos de mi grupo vieron un ciervo con dos cabezas al bajar.

Ellos ya saben lo que va a ocurrir. La única opción factible a largo plazo. Criogenizarse. Diez años. El planeta vuelve a crecer y ellos pondrán rumbo a tierra firme. Casi suena a final feliz.

La noticia es como un somnífero para todos. Los deja en un estado de placidez que, teniendo en cuenta que unas cuantas horas atrás se estaban matando entre ellos, da miedo. Resignados. Caminan en filas y se despiden de aquellos que todavía están. Makki le ha comida lo boca a Mattsun hasta la garganta de la forma menos romántica del universo.

—Madre mía —silba Kōtarō, acercándose hasta él tras despedirse de un tío que tiene el mejor pelo del mundo. Sin contar el suyo, claro. Le ha llamado Kuroo o algo así—, ¿les queda saliva?

—Lo que pasa es que les tienes envidia —le contesta. Echa un vistazo a los rectangulares cubículos que llegan hasta el techo. Fríos y metálicos—, ¿ya sabes dónde te vas a poner?

—Ya que no hay vista a la playa, te sigo —y hace un ademán más de burla que de cortesía para que pase delante de él.

_Es tonto_.

—¿En algún momento hablas en serio?

—Siempre.

Sortean a tres niños y esquivan a un par de chicas que desconfían si realmente no van a envejecer durante ese tiempo. Algunos lloran, como si no se fueran a ver al abrir los ojos nunca más. ¿Soñará? Sería agradable volver a hablar con Hajime y con su hermana, aunque solo fuese su subconsciente recreando personas que ya no existen.

—¿Arriba o abajo? —pregunta, abriendo uno de los compartimentos. Espera dormirse pronto porque _eso_ parece pequeño.

Y claustrofóbico.

—La verdad es que me gustan ambas opciones.

Kōtarō levanta una ceja, y a Tōru la vergüenza le golpea en las mejillas.

—¿Eso también lo dices en serio? Me quedo aquí —señala, sin aún meterse.

—Podrías comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Tōru le observa sentarse en la cama superior, si a eso se le puede denominar así.

—Me gustan las relaciones lentas.

—Entonces —empieza Kōtarō, se recuesta y deja de verle los pies cuando los mete dentro del hueco en la pared. Flexiona el codo y descansa la cabeza en la palma, sin parar de mirarle—, cuando nos despertemos podría decir que te conozco desde hace diez años. Lo que es _muchísimo_ tiempo.

Tōru deja escapar un bufido para no darle el gusto aunque le ha hecho gracia y ese es el problema, que lo acaba de conocer pero podría gustarle y no sabe si está preparado.

—Deja que lo consulte con la almohada.

La superficie es helada, dura y aséptica. Ver a todos tumbados esperando por la señal le da un repentino vértigo.

—Kōtarō.

A lo mejor no despiertan nunca más.

—Dime.

Van a estar todos durmiendo ¿cómo se van a proteger de una lluvia de asteroides? ¿Han barajado la posibilidad de que existan los extraterrestres? Porque…

—Mañana —aunque no será mañana—, cuéntame si has soñado algo.

—Solo si tú me levantas con un beso. Una vez me contaron una historia en la que despertaban a una princesa así y luego comían perdices.

Tiene el dedo en el botón, el tacto es como la de una goma, la forma triangular.

—Sólo lo dices por la comida.

Una mata de pelo, gris y negra, se asoma desde el techo. Le siguen dos pupilas tan amarillas que el sol se apagaría a su lado.

—¿Tú crees en los finales felices?

—Podría intentarlo —sonríe, y la presión de adentrarse en Morfeo aumenta cuando los situados junto a él ya están dentro y Kōtarō vuelve a su sitio—. ¿A la vez?

—Venga.

Un agujero negro por estómago.

—Tres.

Los pies le chocan con el final. Calzados y llenos de barro. Debería haberse bañado antes.

—Dos.

Hajime lo habría tranquilizado, tras soltarle unas cuantas pullas. _"¿Y esa cara de culo? Si te pones así antes de dormir vas a despertarte con un montón de arrugas en la cara, así que relájate y levántame cuando tú te despiertes_". No quiero despertarme y ver un mundo en el que tú no estás, le había confesado una mañana.

—Uno.

El resorte del botón es corto y blando, la tabla de metal en la que está apoyado se desliza hacia la pared.

—Que volvamos a vernos.

La voz suena lejana. Amortiguada. Se ondula a través del hormigón y la traspasa hasta llegar a Tōru.

—Que volvamos a vernos.

* * *

_¿Cómo creéis que será cuando se termine la criogenización? ¿Habrá beso? Coméntemelo /u.u/_

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí te propongo que me busques en Facebook (Jane Smith) y charlemos de algo, y si quieres meterte en mi perfil para ver qué más historias tengo, siempre seréis bienvenida/os. Muchos besos con sabor a sol y mar.


End file.
